<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simping on Cloud Seven by HeroFizzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097325">Simping on Cloud Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer'>HeroFizzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boob job, F/M, Oral, Uncut, male ejaculation, voyeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie clearly has the hots for Cloud, but isn't ready to show that off to him. Waiting for him to pass out, she gets a taste of his uncut member, ready to show just how bad she's wanted his dick. (Commissioned)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simping on Cloud Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessie recognized the footsteps as she walked around the base, recognizing them as Cloud's. She grinned, finding this was her chance to sneak up on the spiky blonde and try to get some personal time with him.</p><p>“Finally,” Jessie giggled to herself, rubbing her hands together, “time to get my fix of some Cloud dicks.”</p><p>“Hooold on a second,” Tifa said, grabbing Jessie before she could tiptoe off behind the buster wielder, “what do you think you're doing, Jessie?”</p><p>“Simping.” Jessie said bluntly.</p><p>“Over Cloud?” asked the bartender, raising an eyebrow at the girl.</p><p>“What, is that wrong? You do it, Aerith does it, Barrett does it...”</p><p>“That's not my-wait, what?” Tifa paused, taking a moment to process the last one. “Why would Barrett be-”</p><p>Jessie cackled, snapping her fingers before pointing them at Tifa. “Gotcha! I just wanted to see if you were actually paying attention and not just going off a script you made up in your head.”</p><p>“...Okay, so maybe I did have some thoughts on this weird stalker-ish behavior you have going on with Cloud,” Tifa admitted indirectly, “but it doesn't quite go in the direction you take it.”</p><p>Jessie felt offended. “Tifa! I'll have you know that I simp quietly, stealthing through the halls just to take a look at Cloud's uncut cock.”</p><p>The black haired girl's eyes widened, much to Jessie's amusement. “Uncut, hm? So, you've been spying pretty hard on Cloud, then?”</p><p>With a shrug, Jessie continued, “It's not that hard,” she explained, “the guy has a habit of leaving doors open no matter what room he's in. All it takes is to find the right angle where he can't see you, but you can see him.”</p><p>Rubbing her chin, Tifa mumbled to herself, “So I see. You're likely going to have to teach me how to-HEY!” Before Lockhart could ask for advice on how to perv on their spiky haired teammate, Jessie was off, taking advantage of the thought process the brawler was in to go find where Strife had gone off to so she could stare on at his shaft in secrecy.</p><p>As she saw the light on in the bathroom upstairs, Jessie snuck up to the door, leaning against the wall so as to avoid Cloud seeing her from the light coming from within the bathroom. Biting her lower lip, she was able to see a glimpse of the spiky blonde's dick, or at least the base and a few inches, before it dove under the toilet seat likely to aim at the bowl to take a whiz.</p><p>Grinning, Jessie's heart was racing, gazing on at Cloud as he continued to remain ignorant of her presence just outside the bathroom. She had been trying to get with that massive, uncut schlong for quite a long time, but every chance she had would end up passing her by for one reason or another. It was annoying, but just to glance at his staff from a distance was healthy to her brain and the urge to get it on with the buster wielder. She just wished there were air vents she could travel over for the sake of spying from above, as she'd be able to get a glimpse of his pecker at that high an angle.</p><p>Then she heard it, that sigh of relaxation that came about when a man was ready to let loose; pushing his fingers down on the shaft, she could hear the piss hitting against the side of the bowl, dripping off and trailing its way towards the water. It was an unusually fascinating sound to Jessie, as it amused her how aim was important for a man when it came to shooting out their golden streams. She sighed, though even she knew she was getting loud just hearing Strife streaming his yellow liquid into such a small space. And yet she could only wonder what it smelled like...</p><p>“Is someone there?” Cloud asked, prompting Jessie to tense up. She bit her lip hard, trying not to make another sound as the spiky blonde awaited a response. “Nah, I'm just hearing things...” he said, resuming to take the piss until he was finished.</p><p>That was Jessie's cue to rush away before Cloud to make his way out, the fact he needed to flush and wash his hands helping to buy her time to flee the scene. Getting ahead of the buster blade user, she snuck around a corner, waiting for Cloud to make his way through the hall just to be certain where he was heading next, just so she could continue to spy on him without his knowledge. And even when he did pass, she had to wait for enough distance between them, just so she wasn't caught following right behind him. She may have been eager to see more of Cloud and his cock, but she wasn't all that willing to be caught by the man she was practically stalking anyway.</p><p>She made her way to his bedroom, where his footsteps were trailing towards. “Finally,” Jessie said to herself, “maybe this time I can actually get lost in trying to give him some head before Tifa gets to it!”</p><p>From there, she snuck over to the door for Cloud's room, peeking in to see him on his bed. It was just behind the door, making her ability to glance inside the room all the tougher to do. She was likely going to get caught, but Jessie didn't care; she was this close to him, and he had no way of escaping her.</p><p>Strife had already removed his pants, laying on his bed with his gloves off his hands. Jessie laughed as she thought about that, how Cloud must have felt masturbating himself without the thought of removing those gloves before everything else was uncomfortable for his staff. He then sighed, stroking his member as he closed his eyes, likely thinking about whoever it was that he had the biggest crush on within AVALANCHE.</p><p>She had lost track of time, however, as she was fantasizing all the fun she could get up to with the young man. She even began to rub away at her crotch, silently exhaling at the thought of getting such an uncut beast within her mouth. She rested her hand on the wall, staring in as she saw Cloud's legs curl in, grunting heavily as he started to jack harder on his knob.</p><p>“Aw, no, Cloud, no...” Jessie silently whispered to herself, dismayed to see him jerking off at a faster rate. “That just makes it even worse! Pass out before...”</p><p>Just as she was begging for him to fall asleep, it was too late. The small of his back lifted off the bed, with his cock shooting its wad out and into the air. Jessie winced, watching all that spunk escape from Cloud's shaft and flung out into the air. The milky fluids dropped down on his crotch, as well as getting on his shirt. The young woman whimpered, having missed out on a nice load to come from the spiky haired blonde.</p><p>“Uuugh...that was a good one.” Cloud sighed, turning his head to the side as he relaxed his body. Jessie watched on as Cloud's eyes shut, and within half a minute, he was passed out, snoring in his slumber.</p><p>Jessie relaxed herself as well, relieved that the blonde hadn't discovered her presence. “Dammit, Cloud...” she grumbled to herself, sneaking into the room as carefully as she could. “Why did you have to release? That's only going to make the next load just a little less satisfying to suck on!”</p><p>She continued towards the bed regardless, creeping on top of it after she removed her top. With her breasts exposed to the air in the room, Jessie used them to pull back the foreskin that covered up the crown of Cloud's cock. She was amazed by just how much of the tip was covered up by the uncut skin, wondering if he had a hard time in trying to uncover it when he had to use the bathroom. As she could recall, he only pushed down on his member, but didn't seem to pull back.</p><p>Using her hands, Jessie completely uncovered the tip, giving Cloud's rod a tight squeeze that gave the slumbering swordsman a light jolt, but didn't awake him from his slumber. Sighing of relief, she went on to lap away at the urethral slit, using the moment to tease away at his rod. She was impressed that the precum oozed out, pooling up atop the rod just as she was lashing away, getting a good taste of the thick, clear liquid as it hit her tongue. She was impressed with the flavor, though she couldn't quite explain why. Perhaps just because it came from Cloud and nothing more mattered.</p><p>Eager to treat the sleeping Cloud further, Jessie continued to push her lips down on the knob after a while, sipping on the crown and the precum that still oozed out. Her tongue tickled away at the underside of the member, while she silently slurped up her own saliva that attempted to escape from her mouth. It at least helped to lube up the shaft for her to go further down on the rod, savoring the fact she could get it down to her throat with ease. It wasn't a normal thing for her, but it was satisfying to know that all her practice on a few dildos had been paying off.</p><p>Keeping her mouth open even after she reached the base, Jessie made a lewd sound with her mouth, using her tongue to swirl around on Cloud's dick. Her saliva trickled out from there, coating most of the skin with her drool as it continued to trail from there. After that, she locked her lips on the member, sucking off the musky scent that seemed to come from his member. It made her almost thankful that he had yet to shower following their last big mission, as it made the chance to finally suck him off all the more worthwhile.</p><p>With the member fully covered in spit and erect after his last ejaculation, Jessie used her breasts to squeeze against the rod. She then proceeded to move her tits about, groaning as she found the attempt a bit frustrating; she didn't quite have the chest Tifa had, but it was at least worth a shot to give him pleasure through use of her boobs. Her frustration came from how she couldn't completely encapsulate the shaft, although she only hoped that it was a good massage for Cloud.</p><p>In her motions and trying to comfortably rub the shaft with her breasts, she groaned too loudly, enough that Cloud snorted himself from his sleep, lifting his head up to find Jessie at his crotch. She bit down on her lower lip, her eyes shifting about as the spiky blonde was still waking up. “Jessie...the hell is this?!” Cloud asked.</p><p>“Don't mind me,” Jessie said, waving her fingers about, “it's all just a dream, just a dream and nothing more...”</p><p>“Right...” Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes. “Like I'm going to believe that lie. Just do what you want with my dick and make sure you get out before anyone else sees you.”</p><p>Jessie gave Cloud a thumbs up, proceeding to bring her lips back to the shaft and bob her head around while the tongue licked away at the underside. He exhaled loudly, though he did his best to avoid showing interest in regards to the oral pleasure that he was getting from his fellow AVALANCHE agent. It wasn't working well for him, as Jessie could hear the arousal that came from the spiky blonde. She paused her motions against the boner, looking up at her teammate as she kept herself in place with the lips resting against the base.</p><p>“Yeah, that's...neat.” Cloud sighed, failing to keep the sides of his lips from curling in. The grip he held on his bed sheets was also going against his interest in Jessie's attempt to please him, with her cheeks sucking into her mouth as she sipped hard on the shaft.</p><p>Jessie giggled while the dick was still inside her mouth, giving Cloud another glance as though to ask if that was just 'neat' now. The spiky blonde didn't budge, though he hissed through his teeth for air as the AVALANCHE member continued to pump her lips around the rod, moving faster along the dick in order to properly satisfy the spiky blonde. It seemed to be working, as her tongue was pushing around the veins, which were pumping hard along the stick. Whether he wanted to admit to it or not, he was taking enjoyment from Jessie's efforts, which she knew he was bound to release soon between the first time he jerked himself off and now. She worked harder on the knob, wanting to get a taste of his seed for herself. Just to ensure she got a good amount of his load, Jessie pulled down on the skin of the cock, making sure the foreskin didn't cover the slit upon release.</p><p>Sure enough, the cock did let loose on its seed, pouring into Jessie's mouth as she purred heavily from the salty seed touching her tongue. It sprayed from the shaft and pooled up inside the agent, who soon swallowed down the cum Cloud provided her. She sighed, pleased with what she received, but could only imagine what she could have had if he hadn't busted a nut prior to passing out.</p><p>Cloud huffed heavily, his irises shrunk down after such a climax made by the girl. When Jessie popped her lips off the shaft, she opened her mouth to show off what she was able to keep on the tongue before swallowing it down, watching as the blonde formed a cold sweat on himself. “Pretty good, Cloud,” Jessie said, pecking the crown as she let the foreskin push itself back over, “but next time, let's make sure you don't cum before I get a taste.”</p><p>Jessie then proceeded to tap her fingers against the shaft, causing Cloud to quiver as she left the room. As Cloud passed out yet again, Jessie left the room, wiping her lower lip as she felt satisfied to get her lust out of her system.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>